fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Loxar Juvia
Loxar Juvia (ロクサー・ジュビア, Rokusā Jubia), alias "Rain Woman" (雨女, Ame onna), "Juvia of the Great Sea", and "Juvia of the Deep". is a Mage of Fairy Tail, and is one of the main supporting protagonists. She was formerly an S-Class Mage of the Phantom Lord Guild. Appearance :Voice Actor: Brina Palencia (English), Mai Nakahara (Japanese) Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. Upon becoming a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and began to wear more revealing clothing. However, after hearing about Surge Gray's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia reverts to her original appearance, with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, instead wearing a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. Around after the two-year timeskip and the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia starts wearing a knee-high dark dress coat, which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat. Juvia completes her outfit by fastening a light brown belt around her waist and wearing complimenting, dark brown, thigh-high boots. She also no longer curls her hair, instead letting it fall wavily past her shoulders. Gallery Personality Juvia is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild. She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatens him, Juvia loses her generally calm demeanor and enters a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens Meredy and even Erza. Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Gray to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby" while Gray says it isn't his. She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Gray as "Gray-sama" only. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. During the Fighting Festival Arc, Juvia is pitted against a fellow guild mate, but instead chooses to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon entering Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls. Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her. Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Redfox Gajeel **Fullbuster Gray **Alberona Cana **Heartfilia Lucy **Alberona Cana *Aquarius Family Parents (Deceased) Unnamed Maternal Uncle (Deceased) Neutral *Bora (former boyfriend) *Phantom Lord **Porla Jose *Meredy *Justine Freed *Strauss Lisanna *Vastia Lyon Rivals **Heartfilia Lucy (in love) Enemies Magic and Abilities Water Magic: (水の魔法 Mizu no Mahō) Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her. Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could easily overpower Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. *'Water Body': Juvia has the ability to transform her body into a mass of water, which would render any physical assault ineffective. However, it seems that this spell is consistent, as seen when Gray Fullbuster used Ice Lance, but the attack simply phased through Juvia's body. The latter would go as far as to claim her body is composed of water, but it is unknown if this fact is indeed true. (Unnamed) *'Water Bubbles': Juvia has the ability to create bubbles of water which can be used as a container that stores oxygen. This can be worn by different users and the bubble size is modified according to Juvia's will. It can be used during long-term, undersea travels, which requires a great supply of oxygen. Juvia utilized this spell for Team Natsu, when they had to infiltrate the Tower of Heaven by underwater travel. *'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー, 水流斬破, Wōtā Suraisā): Juvia creates a single wave of multiple blades that resemble scythes which may be used as projectiles. The enormous pressure emitting from the blades are strong enough to cut through whatever they may encounter, as seen when Juvia attempted to attack Gray, but instead, sliced a stone pillar. *'Water Cane ' (ウォーターカーネ, 水流烈鞭, Wōtā Kāne): Juvia creates a whip-like structure made of water, usually being an extension of her own hand. It has a tremendous range and is often used as a long-distance attack against a single opponent. It can attack with great speed, flexibility and pressure, and seems to be used like a whip. *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a large dome made of water that camouflages with the ocean. The size can be modified for individual use or to contain a group, and the structure is able to float on water. *'Water Jigsaw '(ウォータージグソー, 水流激鋸, Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia may transform her body into a rapidly spinning cone, which is surrounded by a swirling mass of blades. The blade's properties resembles Water Slicer. It is a short-ranged attack directed against a single opponent. Juvia, while under Taka Vidaldus's influence, utilized this spell while fighting Lucy. *'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック, 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku): Juvia has the ability to materialize a large circular mass of water, and unlike the Water Dome, it contains no oxygen inside. This spell is used to capture enemies and incapacitate them by suffocation. It was believed to be inescapable until Fullbuster Gray employed his own magic to freeze the entire structure and escape successfully by shattering the frozen mass of water. *'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ, 水流昇霞, Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates two columns of water, which rotate around each other and forms a helix that pushes the opponent with huge force, causing massive damage. Used primarily for long distances, against a single opponent. *'Water Force': Juvia faces the palm of her left hand towards the opponent and swipes it back, making the water take the form of a circumference that pushes the target away. (Unnamed) *'Water Punch': Juvia accumulates water under high pressure and surrounds her fist, then attacks the opponent with great force. This short-ranged attack is directed against a single opponent. (Unnamed) *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): A full body transformation resembling Water Body, used by Juvia in a state of strong agitation or other influencing emotion (eg. jealousy or rage). Her strong emotions cause her full body transformation to heat up/ boil, which Fullbuster Gray was unable to freeze at first. This is a short ranged attack which displays enormous, unpredictable speed. *'Water Beam': Juvia places both of her hands together and jets a high-pressured beam of water towards her opponent. Juvia utilized this spell while emotionally flustered, which in turn, caused her beam of water to boil up and scald Gray Fullbuster. (Unnamed) *'Double Wave':Juvia swipes both of her hands towards each other, her right hand over her left hand, creating two waves that come at the target from both sides, engulfing the opponent in water and restraining it's movements. (Unnamed) *'Water Rush':Juvia moves with great speed toward the opponent, which produces a heavily pressure of water used to damage the opponent. This spell can be seen during Juvia and Meredy's battle. (Unnamed) *'Whirlpool': Juvia moves her clenched fist forward like a punch and creates a whirlpool of water, which surrounds the opponent in a whirl, and then blow them away with tremendous speed. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against a single opponent. (Unnamed) *'Water Cyclone' (ウォーターサイクロン, 水流台風, Wōtā Saikuron): Juvia casts a whirling torrent of water which resembles a cyclone. Juvia utilized this spell during Naval Battle and appeared to be strong enough to match an attack by Aquarius, one of Lucy's strongest Celestial Spirits. *'Wings of Love': Juvia creates a large whirlpool which pushes the opponent away strongly. Juvia acquired this spell after her Second Origin opened. This attack is long-ranged and can be directed against many opponents. Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): She possesses the ability to perform a Unison Raid, which allows two Mages to fuse their magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack. She also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it, and it seems to be somewhat dictated by her emotional state. Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy. Enhanced Strength Juvia shows to be strong being able to break the Request Board she was hiding behind every time while talking to herself about Gray. History at some point in his childhood parents Juvia died under mysterious circumstances when she was seven years old so he went to live with an uncle (older brother of his mother) but it was a bad choice ... always mistreated her, whipped her, the belt and abused of she..quando died juvia He was greeted in an orphanage where the other children and the teachers shunned because of its powers for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Water Magic Mage Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Former Antagonists Category:Phantom Lord members